Generators according to prior art systems typically involve one of the following types of generators:
1. Conventional Wound field Synchronous Generators
2. Induction Generators
3. Permanent Magnet Generators
The main criteria used for selecting a generator to a specific application typically involve decisions about:
Torque Density
2. Power factor
3. Efficiency
4. Weight
5. Cost
The above-mentioned types of generators are typically connected to a set of rotor blades through a drive-train involving a gear-box.
It may be seen as an object of embodiments of the present invention to provide a simple and robust direct drive arrangement and avoiding the traditional problems, such as backlashing problems, in wind turbine gear-boxes.